«Горацио Кейн: правосудие по майамски»
by Buratinas
Summary: Автор: polina. Пародийные зарисовки из жизни Крутого Кейна
1. Сезон 1

**_«Горацио Кейн: правосудие по - майамски»  
_**  
_Автор: polina _

**серия 1.  
**  
Парк для отдыха. Зелень, солнце, замечательная погода. На земле лежит молодая женщина. На груди видна рана. Рядом с трупом стоят Келли Дюкейн, Район Вульф, Эрик Дело и Апекс Вудс. Из – за угла резко выворачивает хаммер. Машина останавливается, и из нее выходит Горацио Кейн. Он направляется к месту преступления. Неожиданно он останавливается и, словно что – то вспомнив, разворачивается и медленно идет назад к автомобилю. Он подходит к своей машине и наклоняется перед зеркалом заднего обзора. Несколько минут он любуется собой, поправляя волосы и очки. Затем также медленно возвращается на место преступления.

Райан: Дон Горацио, мы ждем только вас.  
Эрик. Да, Мачо Эйч, чтобы ты сказал, что нам делать.

Горацио подходит ближе и, сняв очки и встав в свою «фирменную» позу, делает страдальческий вид, рассматривая труп.

Горацио (медленно трагическим голосом): Кто … это … сделал?  
Фрэнк Трипп: Не знаем, Мачо Эйч. Но вот этот парень сидел рядом на скамейке.

Офицер подводит молодого человека, у которого в окровавленных руках длинный нож.

Подозреваемый: Я ничего не делал. Я ничего не делал.  
Горацио (подозрительно): А нож?

Подозреваемый кивает на скамейку, где он сидел. На картонке лежит разрезанная пицца, вся залитая кетчупом.

Подозреваемый: Я просто завтракал.

Горацио смотрит на него с недоверием, а потом резко надевает очки. Солнце Майами отразившись от стекол, яркой вспышкой ослепляет подозреваемого.

Подозреваемый (вскрикивая): АААААААА! Я ВСЕ СКАЖУ! Я ВСЕ СКАЖУ! Да, это я ее убил … из ревности.

Подозреваемый протягивает Горацио свой нож.

Подозреваемый: Вот этим ножом я перерезал ей горло.  
Алекс (с сомнением): Странно, но я вижу только рану в груди.

Горацио берет нож и подходит к трупу. Он наклоняется и делает разрез на шее мертвой девушки. Он смотрит на подозреваемого.

Горацио: Вот так?  
Подозреваемый: Ну … чуть левее.

Горацио делает еще один разрез.

Горацио: Так?  
Подозреваемы: Ннн ... не совсем, еще левее, ближе к уху.

Горацио делает еще один разрез и неосторожно отрезает девушке ухо.

Горацио: Может быть, так?

Подозреваемый пожимает плечами: Не помню …

Горацио поднимается и подходит к подозреваемому. Он опять надевает свои очки, и солнце Майами опять, отразившись от стекол, ослепляет подозреваемого.

Подозреваемый (вскрикивает): ХОРОШО! Я все скажу! Я все скажу! Да, именно так.

Горацио удовлетворенно кивает головой и отдает нож Райану.

Горацио: Не забудь стереть мои отпечатки.  
Райан: Конечно, дон Горацио.  
Алекс: А что с раной на груди?  
Горацио: Не знаю … Напиши в отчете, что на груди был обнаружен глубокий след после пластической операции …  
Алекс: Ладно.

**Серия 2.  
**

В лаборатории

Райан: Дон Горацио, у меня две новости: хорошая и плохая.  
Горацио: Давай хорошую.  
Райан: Я стер ваши отпечатки с ножа.  
Горацио: Это хорошо. А плохая?  
Райан: Я стер также и все остальные.

Райан виновато отпустил голову.

Горацио: Ничего, он ведь во всем признался. Теперь нож нам больше не нужен. Его признание в пяти экземплярах уже у меня.  
Эрик: В пяти?  
Горацио (гордо): Да. Один остается в архиве лаборатории, другой идет в прокуратуру, третий – в суд, четвертый я отдам его семье, а пятый … Я прилеплю на стену «РЕКОРДЫ ГОРАЦИО КЕЙНА».  
Эрик: Как самое быстрое признание этого месяца, Мачо Эйч?  
Горацио: Да.  
Келли: А как же признание того парня, который убил топором старушку за четыре песо?  
Горацио: Чтобы он во всем признался, мне пришлось надевать очки целых три раза. А сегодня хватило только двух.

**Серия 3.  
**

Коридор лаборатории.

Горацио: Элина, как у тебя дела?  
Элина: Да ничего, вчера вот купила новый кухонный гарнитур.   
Горацио: Какого цвета?  
Элина: Ну …  
Горацио: Белого?  
Элина: Нет.  
Горацио: Черного?  
Элина: Нет.  
Горацио: Синего?  
Элина: Нет.  
Горацио: Зеленого?  
Элина: Нет …

Прошло два часа.

Горацио: Бежевого?  
Элина: Нет.  
Горацио: Серого?  
Элина: Нет.

Горацио чешет голову, вспоминая, какие есть еще цвета.

Элина: Представь себе вспотевшего лося, на которого вылили ведро сиреневой краски и немного кетчупа.

**Серия 4.  
**  
Дом Элины Салас.

Элина: Горацио, как хорошо, что ты пришел? Я как раз решила собрать новый кухонный гарнитур.  
Горацио: Элина, ну как я мог не прийти!

Прошло полтора часа.

Элина Салас отчаянно стучит молотком, забивая последний гвоздь в нижнюю стенку третьего шкафа гарнитура. На полу разбросаны инструменты, шурупы, гвозди, лом и фомка. Чуть подальше раскрыт чертеж самого изделия. Горацио сидит напротив в удобном плетеном кресле. В его руках чашка с кофе.

Элина (вытирая пот с лица): Ну, как?  
Горацио (с сомнением): Мне кажется, немного кривовато … Думаю, надо перебить …  
Элина: Хорошо.

Элина берет плоскогубцы и пытается выцарапать гвоздь, который только что с таким трудом вбила.

Горацио (смотрит на часы): Элина, тебе надо бы поторопиться … еще полтора часа, и я убегаю …

Элина еще с большим усердием начинает выворачивать гвозди.

Горацио (возвышенно): Я так люблю смотреть, когда женщина работает …

**Серия 5.  
**

Окраина города. Горацио Кейн стоит у стены кирпичного здания. Напротив него подозрительный тип в черной кепке набекрень, кожаных штанах и косухе. Он нервно подмигивает левым глазом.

Преступник: Ну, что, Мачо Эйч, вот и пришла твоя смерть!

Преступник медленно вытаскивает из - за пояса ножик чуть больше перочинного. Рукоятка замотала изолентой.

Горацио (с сомнением): А ты уверен, что он не развалится? Того и гляди, лезвие выпадет …  
Преступник (злобно): Не волнуйся … чтобы всадить тебе его в сердце, особой длинны не требуется и …

Рука преступника, держащая нож, дрожит, и мужчина ничего не может с этим поделать.

Горацио (нервно глядя на часы): Слушай, у меня осталось всего десять минут, а потом мне надо быть у Элины дома. Семейный ужин … Если я опоздаю или, того хуже, не приду, она же мне неделю покоя не даст …

Преступник: Ну, можешь не волноваться … Я вот только …

Через пятнадцать минут

Преступник (его рука все еще дрожит): Погоди, я вот только …

Горацио (глядя на часы): Прости, я бы еще с тобой тут постоял, но мне уже пора …

Горацио достает пистолет и стреляет.

**Серия 6.  
**

Кабинет Горацио Кейна. Он сидит за столом и делает вид, что читает дело. Рядом на столе сидит Ребекка Нэвис. 

Ребекка: Мачо Эйч, ну когда же мы встретимся вновь?  
Горацио: Не знаю.  
Ребекка: Может быть завтра?  
Горацио: Не могу, я записан в парикмахерскую.  
Ребекка: Может быть после завтра?  
Горацио: Не могу, у меня кулинарные курсы.  
Ребекка: В пятницу вечером?  
Горацио: Иду ругаться с учителями Рэйя. Они все еще не разрешают ему приносить в школу нож и пистолет. Но как же он сможет тогда себя защитить?  
Ребекка: В субботу?  
Горацио: Не получится. Бальные танцы.  
Ребекка: В воскресенье?  
Горацио: Подстригаю газоны в нашем квартале. Лишние деньги никогда не помешают.  
Ребекка: В следующий понедельник?

Прошло три часа.

Ребекка: Может …  
Горацио: Дай – как я погляжу календарик.

Он открывает ящик стола и достает оттуда небольшой календарь, на котором изображен он сам во всей своей красе.

Горацио: Знаешь … через полтора месяца у меня будет свободный понедельник с 12. 00 до 14. 15. Устроит?

**Серия 7.  
**  
Темная улица. Лишь у дальней стены тускло светит одинокий фонарь. Медленно идут две девушки, одетые в красивые платья.

Первая: Интересно, сегодня он клюнет?  
Вторая: Не знаю, будем надеяться. Кстати, замечательное платье, Элина.  
Элина: Спасибо, у тебя тоже ничего.  
Вторая: Думаешь, а мне все кажется, что оно мне жмет …

Они подходят к фонарю.

Элина: Ты так хорошо и легко ходишь на шпильках? Поделись секретом?

Вторая девушка поворачивается, и в свете фонаря видно, что, на самом деле, это Горацио Кейн в черном парике.

Горацио: Практика, моя дорогая. Практика …

**Серия 8.  
**

Место преступления. У стены рядом с мусорными баками лежит темноволосый мужчина. Его грудь вся в дырках от пуль. В его левую руку вцепилась огромная собака. На теле собаки ни одного пулевого ранения. Она тоже мертва. Алекс, Келли, Эрик и Райан, по примеру сказки «Репка», пытаются оторвать мертвую собаку от мертвого мужчины. Но ничего не получается. Рядом стоит Элина Салас и смотрится в зеркало.

Алекс: Элина, ты не хочешь нам помочь?  
Элина: Вы и сами справитесь … Вон, даже сдвинулись на пару миллиметров … К тому же, у меня ногти. Кто мне оплатит их поломку?

Рядом с желтой лентой стоит Горацио Кейн. Перед ним столпились репортеры.

Репортер №1: Дон Горацио, это правда, что вы пристрелили собаку, спасая мужчину?  
Горацио (поправляя очки): Ммм …  
Репортер № 2: И как все это было? Расскажите подробнее.  
Горацио: Ну …

Горацио выпрямляется, кладет руки на пояс и замирает в своей «фирменной» позе.

Горацио: Я услышал крики из подворотни, а потом увидел, что собака напала на мужчину. И я, как самый честный полицейский города Майами, просто не смог пройти мимо, поэтому я достал пистолет и начал стрелять.  
Репортер №1: И как? Что с мужчиной?  
Горацио (трагическим голосом): Он … мертв.

Репортеры № 1 и № 2: АХ!

Репортер № 2: А что с собакой?  
Горацио (трагическим голосом): Тоже … мертва.  
Репортер № 1: Вы хорошо стреляете, Мачо Эйч. И сколько вы всадили в нее пуль?  
Горацио (с неохотой): Вообще - то, ни одной …  
Репортеры № 1 и №2: ЧТО!  
Горацио: Она умерла от сердечного приступал. Должно быть, перепугалась, когда увидела, во что я превратил тело мужчины …

**Серия 9.  
**

В лаборатории.

Стетлер: КЕЙН, ОНА НИКОГДА НЕ БУДЕТ ТВОЕЙ!  
Горацио: Спорим, что будет.  
Стетлер: НЕТ!  
Горацио: ДА!  
Стетлер: НЕТ!  
Горацио: ДА!

Прошло два часа.

Стетлер: НЕТ!  
Горацио: ДА!  
Стетлер: НЕТ!  
Горацио (немного подумав): Ладно, забирай.  
Стетлер: Я ведь тебе говорил. Меня не переспоришь.

Горацио засунул руку в карман пиджака и достал оттуда ручку с лазером.

**Серия 10.  
**

В лаборатории.

Келли Дюкейн сидит за столом, медленно вынимая пули из кольта, и приговаривает:

Любит … Не любит … Любит … Не любит … Любит …

**Серия 11.  
**  
В лаборатории

Эрик Делко и Райан Вульф вырывают друг у друга пакет.

Эрик: Ах ты, гад! Опять хочешь стащить мою улику.  
Райан: Она моя.  
Эрик: А кто лазил за ней в канаву?  
Райан: А кто ее туда кинул?  
Эрик: А кто ее оттуда достал?  
Райан: А кто ее красиво упаковал?  
Эрик: А кто ее правильно подписал?

**Серия 12.  
**

В лаборатории. Детектив Элина Салас сидит за своим рабочим столом, просматривая и подписывая бумаги. Подходит Горацио Кейн.

Горацио: Элина …

Элина Салас (не поднимая головы, вся занята работой): Да?

Горацио: Элина …  
Элина: Ага …  
Горацио: Ты знаешь …  
Элина: Неа.  
Горацио (вздохнув): Я давно …

Элина с усердием заполняет бланки.

Горацио: Хотел …  
Элина: Ммм …  
Горация (опустив голову): Тебя …

Элина поднимает голову и с надеждой смотрит на него.

Горацио (кашлянув, не поднимая головы): Тебе … признаться …

Элина замирает, думая, что она услышит то, что давно хотела.

Горацио: Я люблю …

Элина чуть приподнимается, вся в ожидании того, что они вот – вот сольются в страстном поцелуе.

Горацио (обречено): И не могу ничего с этим поделать … Я люблю …  
Элина: Да?  
Горацио: … свои очки.  
Элина (гневно): ГОРАЦИО!  
Горацио (с сожалением): Да, да … я знаю, глупо привязываться к вещам … но они, они …

Горацио достает из кармана свои очки и, глядя на них, всхлипывает.

Горацио: Они ТАКИЕ КРАСИВЫЕ!

**Серия 13.  
**  
Морг. На столе лежит молодой мужчина. Над ним склонилась Алекс Вудс. Она медленно снимает с него одежду.

Алекс: Ну, вот видишь, Конрад, я же тебе говорила, бояться нечего … Какая у тебя отличная одежда … Рубашка почти без пятен, значит, можно будет подарить кузену на день рождение … Галстук отдам Горацио …

Алекс на минуту замирает.

Алекс: Погоди, он ведь не носит галстуков … Жаль. Ему бы пошел розовый в белый горошек с надписью большими черными буквами "HOT BOY" … Да, брючки тоже ничего … Надеюсь, ты позволишь?

Алекс нежно погладила темные волосы мужчины.

Алекс: Не переживай, голым тебя никто не увидит … (она загадочно улыбается) … кроме меня, разумеется …

**Серия 14.  
**

Горацио Кейн стоит в своем кабинете у окна. Он с помощью бинокля смотрит на то, как на стоянке раговаривают Рик Стетлер и Элина Салас. Он морщится. Ему очень не нравится то, что он видит. В кабинет заходит Келли Дюкейн.

Келли: Горацио?  
Горацио (не отрываясь от бинокля): Ага …  
Келли: Ты слышал о том, что недавно случилось?  
Горацио: Ага …  
Келли: И как он смог убить несколько женщин и закапать за одну ночь в разных концах города?

Горацио пристально всматривается, пытаясь читать по губам то, о чем говорят мужчина и женщина.

Горацио (нервно): НИЧЕГО НЕ ПОНИМАЮ!  
Келли (кивает головой): И я тоже.

Горацио морщится.

Келли: И он еще ведь пытался убежать! Представляешь?

Горацио видит, как Рик Стетлер дотрагивается до руки Элины Салас.

Горацио (вскрикивает): ВОТ ВЕДЬ ГАД! И КАК ОН ПОСМЕЛ!  
Келли (кивая головой): И не говори …  
Горацио: ДА Я ЕМУ ВСЕ РУКИ ПООБРЫВАЮ!  
Келли: Ты будешь допрашивать его сам?  
Горацио: ДА! Я ИЗ НЕГО ВСЕ ЖИЛЫ ВЫТЯНУ!  
Келли (осторожно): Хотелось бы мне на это посмотреть … Может и мне поучаствовать? Горацио, ты когда приступишь?

Горацио все еще наблюдая за тем, как разговаривают Элина Салас и Рик Стетлер.

Горацио: СЕГОДНЯ! Я ЭТО СДЕЛАЮ СЕГОДНЯ!  
Келли: Вообще - то Эрик гооврил, что его только что доставили в комнату для допросов.  
Горацио: НЕТ, Я СДЕЛАЮ ЭТО ПРЯМО СЕЙЧАС!

Горацио бросает бинокль на стол и выбегает из кабинета.

**Серия 15.  
**  
Место преступления. Труп висит на кроне огромного дерева.

Эрик: Ну, почему, как что, сразу я?  
Келли: Ты чем – то не доволен?  
Эрик: Еще бы! Как давить пострадавших – так это Мачо Эйч, а как снимать то, что от них осталось, с деревьев, то сразу Эрик.

Келли закачала головой.

Келли: Эрик, ну ты ведь должен понимать, Горацио очень трудно. У него такая нервная работа …  
Эрик: Но при чем здесь то, что он каждый раз не успевает затормозить? Хоть бы одно дело за последние шесть месяцев, когда бы жертва осталась жива … ТАК НЕТ! КАК ЖЕ! УБИЙСТВА РАССЛЕДОВАТЬ ИНТЕРЕСНЕЕ!

**Серия 16.  
**

В коридоре лаборатории.

Молодая красивая женщина сидит и плачет. Рядом с ней Райан Вульф.

Райан: Лизи, ну, не стоит плакать Я же обещал, что с Бо Бо будет все в порядке. Мы уже сняли отпечатки, теперь проводим анализ ДНК.   
Лиза: НННЕЕЕЕЕТТТТ!  
Райан: Не волнуйся, мы узнаем, от кого у нее будут щенки, а потом привлечем ЭТОГО ПСА по всей строгости закона.

Женщина продолжает рыдать.

Райан: Ну, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

Лиза поднимает на него глаза.

Райан: Станцевал?  
Лиза: Нет.  
Райан: Сплясал?  
Лиза: Нет.

Райан достает из кармана небольшой пакет, который чем – то набит.

Райан: Хочешь конфетку?  
Лиза: Нет.  
Райан: А жвачку?  
Лиза: Нет.  
Райан: А сигаретку?  
Лиза: Нет.  
Райан (он достает маленькую фляжку): Может виски?  
Лиза (надув губки): Нет.

Она внимательно смотрит на Горацио Кейна, который в этот момент проходит по коридору.

Лиза Я хочу …  
Райан (отрываясь от своего пакета): Да?  
Лиза (указывая пальцем на Горацио Кейна): ЕГО!  
Райан (вздыхая): Прости, сегодня он утешает другую. Но, если я смогу затянуть расследование твоего дела, то, может быть, на следующей неделе он освободиться на пару дней.

**Серия 17.  
**

Место преступления. Горацио подошел и замер.

Алекс: Причина смерти - пуля в сердце и ...

Горацио резко налонился и сорвал с убитого мужчины черные очки, потом спрятал их в карман.

Алекс: Горацио, что ты делаешь? Это же улика.  
Горацио (с важным видом): Я не хочу, чтобы кто - нибудь выглядел круче меня.  
Алекс: Но он ведь мертв?  
Горацио (гордо): Это не оправдание.

**Серия 18  
**  
Улица. Горацио Кейн стоит и смотрит на свой хаммер. Под колесами машины лежит молодой мужчина. Рядом стоит Эрик Делко.

Горацио (глядя на свой хамер): Да, не хорошо вышло …  
Эрик (кивая): И то верно. Жаль, что он умер.  
Горацио (с ужасом): Да что ты такое говоришь! Всего – то пара царапин.  
Эрик (глядя на труп): А мне кажется, что он умер.  
Горацио: НЕ МОЖЕТ БЫТЬ!

Горацио Кейн быстро садится в свой хаммер и включает двигатель. Эрик смотрит на него с непониманием.

Горацио (открыв стекло): Я же тебе говорил, только пара царапин.

**Серия 19  
**

В лаборатории.

Райан Вульф: Я слышал, что у Горацио сегодня свидание.  
Эрик Делко: С чего ты взял?

Келли с интересом смотрит на молодых людей.

Райан: Он весь день говорил о своей крошке с кем – то по телефону.  
Эрик: Надо же, у Эйча новая пассия. Интересно, надолго ли …  
Келли (немного обиженно): Уверена, что нет.

Мимо по коридору проходит Горацио Кейн.

Эрик: Эй, Эйч, планы на вечер?  
Горацио: Да, собираюсь забрать свою крошку.  
Райан: Что я вам говорил!  
Келли: Если не секрет, чем займешься?  
Горацио: Ну, вообще – то, ничего особенного … Может быть ресторан или бар, чтобы отметить нашу встречу. Я не видел ее со вчерашнего вечера … Нетер питься получить удовольствие.

У Келли Дюкейн медленно открывается рот. Райан начинает краснеть

Горацио (не обращая внимания): И, может быть, только к утру я дам ей передохнуть, чтобы потом вновь почувствовать себя королем … Хочу оттянуться по полной программе, чтобы дух захватывало, без удержу …

Теперь уже Келли и Эрик начинают краснеть.

Келли: Горацио, знаешь, предложения «Хорошо проведу вечер» было бы вполне достаточно.  
Горацио (с сомнением): Думаешь? Но тогда вы бы не смогли понять мою радость.

Мимо по коридору проходит Элина Салас.

Элина: Горацио, ну как твоя машина?  
Горацио: Прямо сейчас еду в автосервис, чтобы ее забрать.

**Серия 20.  
**  
В лаборатории. У Элины Салас очередной синяк под глазом.

Горацио: Элина?  
Элина: Да?  
Горацио: Откуда у тебя синяк?

Элина молчит.

Горацио: Рик тебя бьет? Признайся.  
Элина: Ну …  
Горацио: Кулаками?  
Элина: Нет.  
Горацио: Ремнем?  
Элина: Нет.  
Горацио: Плетью?  
Элина (вскинув руки): Горацио! Тебе опять Гриссом рассказывал про леди Хизер?  
Горацио (стыдливо опустив глаза): В этот раз он прислал фотографии.

**Серия 21.  
**

Место преступления.

Алекс Вудс осматривает труп молодого мужчины. Келли Дюкейн и Райан Вульф фотографируют следы на дорожке. Подъезжает хаммер, из него выскакивает Горацио Кейн и бежит к ним. Неожиданно он резко останавливается и замирает. Отдышавшись, Горацио Кейн медленно подходит к трупу, встает в свою "фирменную позу" и чуть наклоняет голову. Алекс Вудс не говоря ни слова продолжает гладить волосы мужчины. Райан с интересом за всем наблюдает.

Райан (не выдержав): Гор …  
Келли (приложив палец к губам): Шшш … (она смотрит на часы) … Минута еще не прошла.  
Райан (непонимая): Какая минута?  
Келли: Минута трагического молчания … Без этого Эйч не начинает ни одного дела.

**Серия 22.  
**

Окраина города.

Горацио Кейн стоит и нежно гладит рукой дверцу своего хаммера. Невдалике у кирпичной стены навалены трупы.

Горацио Кейн (голосом голума из "Властелина колец"): Прелесть, моя прелесть … Хотели украсть мою прелесть … Никому не отдам мою прелесть …

**Серия 23.  
**

В лаборатории.

За столом сидят Элина Салас, Рик Стетлер и Горацио Кейн. 

Горацио: Рик, ты опять бьешь Элину?  
Рик: Да ты что! Кто тебе сказал?  
Горацио: А откуда у нее синяк?  
Рик: Если бы я хотел ее ударить, то я бы сделал это так.

Рик Стетлер разворачивается и бьет Элину Салас в правый глаз.

Горацио (с сомнением качает головой): Не думаю. Мне кажется, что ты бы ударил вот так.

Горацио Кейн бьет Элину Салас в левый глаз. Элина Салас падает на пол, а потом медленно поднимается.

Элина: Мальчики, а ведь тогда у меня просто потекла тушь …

**Серия 24.  
**

Морг.

Алекс Вудс, Горацио Кейн и молодая девушка по имени Рэйчел стоят перед столом, на котором лежит закрытое простыней тело.

Алекс Вудс: Я понимаю, что вам может быть тяжело, но вы должны подтвердить, что это ваша подруга.  
Рэйчел: Хорошо.

Алекс Вудс откидывает простыню.

Алекс Вудс: Она была такой красивой.

Слышится всхлипывание.

Алекс Вудс: Она была такой молодой.

Слышится всхлипывание.

Алекс Вудс ласково гладит волосы умершей девушки.

Алекс Вудс: Кто же перерезал тебе горло, дорогая?

Слышится всхлипывание.

Алекс Вудс (не оборачиваясь, все еще глядя с нежностью на труп): Вы в порядке, Рэйчел?  
Рэйчел (спокойно): Да.

Алекс Вудс поднимает голову и видит, что Горацио Кейн стоит и вытирает слезы.

Горацио (обиженно): ЧТО! Я сегодня в расстроенных чувствах.


	2. Сезон 2

**_«Горацио Кейн: правосудие по - майамски»  
_**  
_Автор: polina _

**_«Горацио Кейн: правосудие по - майамски»  
_**  
_Автор: polina _

**25.**

Горацио Кейн выходит из комнаты для допросов. Рубашка оплевана, на пиджаке видны следы подошв. Келли Дюкейн с ужасом восклицает:  
- Горацио! Что случилось? Где ты был? Что ты делал?  
Лейтенант, положив руки на пояс, спокойным голосом отвечает:  
- Собирал образцы.

**26.**

Разговаривают Келли Дюкейн и Эрик Делко.  
- Представляешь, - говорит Эрик. – Нетрезвый водитель, который был за рулем, при этом не пил.  
- Поверить трудно, - ответила Келли.  
- Выговорить тоже.

**27.**

Горацио Кейн поспешно идет по коридору.  
- Горацио, ты куда? – окликнула его Келли Дюкейн.  
- В морг. Хочу узнать про парня, чей труп мы вчера обнаружили.  
- Зачем? Ты ведешь себя параноидально. Ведь не каждая смерть – убийство.  
- Я оптимист.

**  
28.**

Горацио Кейн приходит к Алекс Вудс.  
- Алекс, привет. Как дела?  
- Да ничего. Сегодня были покойники, но ни пиджаков, ни брюк, ни ботинок твоего размера, увы, нет.  
- Я не об этом. А что с мальчиком, которого привезли сегодня?  
- А что? Ты ведь говорил, что у твоего племянника день рождения только через месяц.

**29.**

Комната отдыха. Эрик стоит и смотрит в свою кружку. Заходит Горацио Кейн.  
- Привет.  
- Привет.  
Лейтенант смотрит на кофеварку.  
- А что, кофе нет?  
- Кончился … только что … Кажется. Сегодня почему- то все не проснулись.  
Вбегает Райан Вульф.  
- Эй, Эйч, перестрелка в доках. Четверо убитых и пятеро раненых.  
Горацио встает и, широко улыбнувшись, замечает:  
- Зачем кофе? Это бодрит меня гораздо сильнее.

**30**

Горацио Кейн и Элина Салас стоят перед дверью небольшого домика.  
- Да, Горацио, это самая сложная часть нашей работы – сказать человеку, что его любимого больше нет. Ненавижу это, - говорит Элина.  
- Давай я займусь.  
- Но, ты же понимаешь, что подобную информацию надо преподносить деликатно.  
- Разумеется.  
Дверь открывается. На пороге женщина средних лет приветливо улыбаясь:  
- Здравствуйте, чем могу помочь?  
- Я - Горацио Кейн, а это детектив Элина Салас. Полиция Майями.  
- Что вы хотите?  
- Ваш муж погиб в результате нападения. Если хотите плакать, могу дать платок и … - выпалил Горацио.  
- О. Нет! Как же так! – разрыдалась женщина.  
Элина Салас с укором глянула на лейтенанта.  
- Примите наши глубочайшие соболезнования, миссис Джонсон, - заметила Элина.  
- Джонсон? Но я миссис Перман, - радостно ответила женщина. – Джонсоны живут в следующем доме.  
- Всего – то на один дом ошиблись. Подумаешь. Такого бы не случилось, если бы на табличке ваша фамилия была бы написана крупными буквами, - Горацио медленно надел очки. - Так что считайте это предупреждением.

**31.**

- Ваш муж пил? – спросила Келли Дюкейн у симпатичной женщины.  
- Совсем нет. Он был скромным, милым …  
- Жаль, что не водостойким, - заметил лейтенант Горацио Кейн.  
Келли посмотрела на лейтенанта.  
- Когда вы в последний раз с ним говорили?  
- Утром. Он как раз позвонил, чтобы спросить, в какой ресторан мы сегодня пойдем, - женщина высморкалась и спросила. – Скажите, а что это была за авария.  
- Один из самых спокойных способов умереть, - попыталась успокоить ее Келли Дюкейн.  
- Да, точно, - поддакнул Горацио. – Запертым в машине, с заклинившими дверьми, легкие заполняются водой, наверно, первые пять минут довольно страшно, но потом умираешь, и уже ничего.


End file.
